


Suck on this Babe

by 1derfulsmut



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Louis, Drunk Harry, Dubious Consent, Jealous, Louis!tops, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, angry, dubcon, harry!bottoms, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, rough, slight non-con, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derfulsmut/pseuds/1derfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out that Harry gave his number to a guy in a club. Louis decides to teach Harry who he belongs to. Jealous sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck on this Babe

Louis slowed his car to a crawl as he pulled up to the club scanning for his boyfriend. He saw Niall who was holding Harry up as they both stumbled towards his car. Louis could hear girls screaming Harry’s name and he tightened his fingers around the wheel.

The back door to the car opened and Niall shoved Harry in and followed clumsily behind him.

“W-what? Why’d you call him Niall?” Harry slurred in the back seat. “Thought yous said you was gonna call Liam.”

 

Louis shot him a deadly look in the rear view mirror. He and Harry had had a fight before he left for the club and Harry clearly hadn’t gotten over it yet. It was a stupid fight. Harry was pissed that Louis wasn’t going to come to the club with him and Louis was pissed at Harry for always wanting to go out instead of staying at home with him. It’s not that Louis hated going to clubs, he hated the fact that whenever they went out people would throw themselves at Harry, begging to suck his cock in the back toilet. Harry always giggled and politely said no but sometimes Louis felt he was being too polite and too giggly for his liking. Why couldn’t Harry just tell them to fuck off? Why did Louis always have to? And why did Harry shoot Louis dirty looks when he did? It got particularly bad one time when a boy with devilishly handsome blue eyes wouldn’t stop trying to grind on Harry and Louis ended up beating the shit out of him outside the club. Louis eventually had to give the guy thousands of pounds in order for him to not press charges as well as to keep this out of the press. When stuff like this happened, why was it so surprising for Harry that Louis chose to stay home in order to avoid such conflicts?

“Did I? Whoops sorry Harry.” Niall giggled. Niall and him were clearly both trashed and Louis realized it would be a miracle if neither of them ended up puking on themselves by the time they got home.

“S’okay I forgive you – you’re so cute my little Irish cutie I love you.” Harry slurred and tried to kiss Niall on the cheek. Niall laughed and pushed him away. Louis sped up, wanting to deposit Niall at his place as soon as possible before Harry pissed him off even more. He could see in the rear view mirror that some slag had left lipstick kisses all over his cheeks. The fact that this happened basically every time Harry went to the club made Louis blood boil. Louis didn’t think Harry would ever cheat on him but he definitely let people get way too friendly with him when he was out.

“Why’re you pushing me away? I love yous love me back Niall!” Harry roared with laughter and tried to jump on Niall’s lap.

“Do I look like a slut? Get offa me Harry!” Niall laughed pushing Harry off of him again. Niall clearly enjoyed the attention but he was terrified of Louis getting pissed at him. He knew how territorial and possessive Louis was of Harry and did not want to get in the middle of whatever fight they both were having.

“Ya you do! Must be why I like you..” Harry slurred once again and tried to lick Niall this time. Louis’ fingers were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Luckily for Niall they had arrived at his place and Louis had slammed on the brakes as soon as they got there, causing Harry (who decided not to wear a seat belt) to fall off of Niall and onto the car floor.

“Harry you idiot!” Niall roared with laughter. He went to help Harry off of the floor but as soon as he did Louis told him to stop.

“Just leave him on the fucking floor. We’re almost home.” Louis snarled.

Niall gave a timid look at Louis and knew better than to challenge him, especially on matters of Harry.

“Sorry mate. I’ll text you tomorrow…” Niall said as he got out of the car, leaving Harry half-conscious on the floor.

Harry started murmuring something incoherent and Louis took off as soon as Niall shut the door. Harry remained on the floor and neither of them said anything to the other the entire ride home. Once they got home, Louis got out of the car and opened the back seat to retrieve his boyfriend. He went to grab hold of Harry to help him out but was met with a slur of abuse instead.

“Don’t fucking touch me Tommo! I hate the sight of you right now.” Harry slurred, pushing Louis away from him.

“You hate the sight of ME?!” Louis exclaimed. “Look at yourself, you’re a fucking embarrassment! You can’t even sit up right let alone walk. How can you let yourself get like this?”

“Fuck you care?!” Harry shouted.

“I’m not doing this right now. We can talk about it in the morning. I’m in no mood for a drunken argument with you.” Louis said and grabbed Harry roughly, awkwardly slinging him over his shoulders. Louis was strong enough to lift Harry, but Harry was so damn lanky and long it wasn’t an easy task getting him in the house, especially since Harry was drunkenly fighting against him the entire time.

As soon as they got in the house, Louis threw him on their bed and went to take off Harry’s clothes. As pissed as he was at Harry, he knew he’d be more comfortable in his pyjamas especially when he was bound to wake up with a massive hang over the next day. Yet again Louis was met with resistance from Harry as he went to take off his shirt.

“Get offa me!” Harry shouted. “I hate it when you touch me!”

Louis ignored Harry as he ripped off his shirt and discovered that he had more lipstick kisses all down his chest. Louis had to take a deep breath in order to stop himself from screaming at Harry as to where he got those. He decided everything could wait till morning when they both had clear heads and one wasn’t dangerously close to puking over everything. As Louis was removing Harry’s pants, he could feel a small vibration. Louis assumed it was just Niall texting him to make sure he was okay so he opened it in order to let him know they both got home safely. To Louis’ surprise, the text wasn’t from Niall but from someone named James.

But Harry doesn’t know anyone named James, Louis thought. He opened the text which read:

Loved meeting you tonight! You’re sexy and fun ;)

Louis nearly threw the phone against the wall. It was one thing if girls wanted to throw themselves at him and cover him in kisses because he knew Harry loved cock too much to ever actually do anything serious with a girl. But a guy’s number? Louis could not handle that.

“Who the fuck is James?” Louis shouted.

Harry quickly sat up from the bed, a mixture of guilt and terror on his face.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know anyone named James.” Harry said timidly, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably.

“Like hell you don’t! He just fucking texted you!” Louis screamed.

“H-he was just a fan. I hardly remember him.” Harry said, barely able to keep the fear out of his voice. He knew how territorial Louis got when it came to other guys.

“How did he get your number.” Louis said in such a calm and deadly manner it made Harry squirm.

“I have no idea! He asked for an autograph and that was it. I swear Lou. Maybe Niall gave it to him? He’s so funny Niall, he probably thought it’d be funny.” Harry said sounding more sober than he had all night. The sudden shock of Louis finding out about James scared him into sobriety. 

Louis climbed on top of Harry’s waist, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. “You’re going to tell me how he got your number,” Louis said as he began undoing his pants with his free hand. “Or you’re going to be very, very sore in the morning.”

“Lou stop! I honestly have no idea. I would tell you if I did.” Harry whimpered.

Louis shook his head. “Lying to me is only going to make things worse.” He jerked Harry’s boxers off roughly, tossing them to the floor. He pulled down his own pants, freeing his already hard cock. It hadn't taken Louis long to get hard, he had already been turned on at the doll rag state Harry had drunk himself into. He loved the feeling of being able to do whatever he wanted with Harry, something that turned both him and Harry on. Louis lined his cock up to Harry’s entrance. “Last chance Harry. How did he get your number?”

“Louis, please! I’m so drunk and I don’t remember. You haven’t prepped me and you’re not even lubed up. It’s going to hurt like hell.”

“That answer's not going to cut it Harry.” Louis said and crammed his whole cock into Harry’s small hole.

“LOUIS!” Harry screamed and tried to break free of Louis’ vice like grip on his hands. “That fucking kills! Holy shit Louis stop!”

Louis immediately pulled out all the way. “Ready to tell me?”

Harry squirmed under Louis and tried to catch his breath. "I...I don't remember." 

“That’s fine.” Louis said and shoved his cock back into Harry’s abused hole again. “I can do this all night.”

“LOUIS! Christ that fucking hurts so much!” Harry cried.

"Yeah? So do these!" Louis shouted and traced his free hand roughly over the lipstick stains on Harry’s chest. "These hurt like hell!"

Harry moaned in pain and tried once more to break free of Louis’ grip but it was pointless, Louis was much stronger than he was.

"Okay fine! I gave it to him! I gave him my number! I’m sorry, I was pissed at you and I gave him my number to get back at you! I’m sorry!” Harry shouted.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it Harry.” Louis said and began to thrust into him aggressively.

“Lou, slow down, please.” Harry gasped. The initial pain of having Louis’ enormous cock shoved into him without any prep was finally turning into a somewhat pleasurable experience. The copious amounts of alcohol and E flowing through his system likely eased some of the pain he should have been feeling

“You think just because you told me the truth I’m going to go easy on you baby? You have no idea what you’re in for tonight.” Louis said through gritted teeth. He loved the feeling of how tight Harry’s ass was and resented the look of pleasure that was starting to spread across Harry’s face. This was suppose to be about Louis and his needs. “You and your goddamn pain kink, of course this is turning you on.” Louis snarled and flipped Harry onto his stomach so he didn’t have to see how good Louis’ cock was making Harry feel. "What if I just laid down and made you ride my dick? Put a cock ring on you so you couldn't come and make you bounce up and down on my cock to get me off...just use your hole for my own pleasure. Would you like that Harry?" 

Harry moaned into the sheets. He loved riding Louis and his own dick was now fully hard and in need of some friction. His ass was still sore but he couldn’t help but get turned on by Louis when he got like this; so possessive and dominant. His pain kink didn't hep matters; it was causing his cock to swell even harder as with each thrust Louis’ got deeper and deeper into his abused hole. "Are you such a slut that my cock isn’t enough for you? I’ve fucked you twice every night this week and you’re still pining for more cock. What a bloody handful you are." Louis' thrusts were starting to get sloppier, as much as he wanted to drag out fucking Harry into oblivion he was too turned on to last any longer. He let out a filthy moan as he shot his hot cum into Harry’s ass. Harry bit his lip with jealously, wanting so badly to come as well.

Louis pulled out and could hear Harry whimpering underneath him. He flipped Harry back onto his back and stuck his fingers deep into Harry’s ass, gathering up the hot cum he had just shot in. He pulled out his fingers, now dripping in his own cum as well as some blood from Harry’s ass, and spread it over Harry’s chest, covering up the lipstick kisses that stained his chest.

“Much better.” Louis muttered darkly.

Louis stuck his fingers back in Harry’s ass to gather up more cum. He then took his cum soaked fingers and stuck them in Harry’s mouth.

“Suck on this babe.” Louis said.

Harry did immediately as he was told; he was more than happy to. He loved the taste of Louis even if it was mixed with his own blood.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you Harry?” Louis said.

Harry nodded eagerly and deep throated Louis’ fingers as much as he could.

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and sat on the side of the bed, dragging Harry with him so that Harry was lying with his ass up and his hard cock slipped in between Louis’ thighs. He tried to stop himself from grinding against Louis but couldn’t help it, he was desperately horny and wanted some sort of friction against his cock.

“Stop that.” Louis commanded and smacked Harry’s ass so hard with his hand that Harry cried out in surprise. Harry immediately stopped and bit his lip in anticipation as to what was going to come next.

“You’ve been a dirty little slut tonight Harry, and you need to learn how to fucking behave. After tonight, I’m going to make sure that your ass is going to be so sore that just the thought of looking at anther guy will make you cry out in pain.”

Harry gulped at the darkness in Louis’ words. He knew Louis would never really hurt him, but his ass was already sore from being pounded without prep or lube so he wasn’t sure how much more his ass could take.

“Dirty sluts need to be taught a lesson, don’t you think Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, hoping that if he was good and obedient Louis would go easy on him. He might even let him come.

"How many spanks does a dirty slut deserve?" Louis asked and ran his hand across Harry's bum.

"Ten? Twenty? Low hundreds?" Louis hummed.

Harry groaned and squirmed under Louis' touch. 

"How about I go until your ass is the shade of the lipstick on your chest? A lovely bright red." 

With that, he began spanking Harry's ass with such rhythm and force that Harry nearly came in between Louis’ thighs. 

"F-fuck Lou!" Harry cried. His ass was killing him from so much abuse but his cock would not stop throbbing he was still so turned on. 

"What a beautiful shade." Louis murmured as he admired the short work he had made of Harry's ass. "Now get on your knees." Louis growled and shoved Harry onto the floor. 

Harry tried to catch his breath as he scrambled onto his knees to kneel before Louis, his ass and cock both throbbing now. 

Louis stood up so his cock was right in front of Harry's lips.

“I’m going to fuck your filthy mouth with my cock, and then I’m going to cum all over your face and you’re going to lick up every bit of it, got that?” Louis said.

Harry nodded eagerly. He loved sucking Louis off and his cum tasted like heaven.

“Open wide.” Louis said and slid his cock easily into Harry’s mouth. He grabbed Harry’s hair roughly and immediately started thrusting into his mouth. Harry tried to control his gag reflex and breathe through his nose, but it was always so hard at first until a rhythm got started. His eyes started to water and he looked up at Louis in pity. Louis took his cock out in order for Harry to catch his breath, and as soon as he did Louis was shoving his cock right back into Harry’s mouth. Maybe it was partly because they had to hide their relationship, and partly because Louis had a jealous streak to begin with, but he wanted to drench Harry in his cum so that everyone knew that Harry was his. 

Louis stared down at his pretty little boyfriend, whose lips were pink and wet; eagerly sucking him off. He leaned his head back and moaned at such a wonderful sight.

“Your beautiful pink lips were made for sucking cock baby.” Louis moaned.

Harry took this as a compliment. He did love sucking cock, and Louis' cock just so happened to be his favourite one to suck. "Just your cock, baby.” Harry said, momentarily taking Louis’ cock from his mouth in order to repay the compliment.

Louis grinned down at Harry. How could he stay mad at his little Hazza? He wasn’t ready to forgive Harry just yet, but his heart melted whenever Harry’s eyes met Louis’ with such an eagerness to please.

Louis pulled back on Harry’s curls; removing his cock from his mouth and Harry knew what was coming. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, ready to lick up everything Louis was about to give him.

Despite this being the second time he was coming in such a short period of time, Louis’ cum covered Harry’s face and mouth. Harry licked it all up and gave Louis’ cock a final suck before leaning back on his heels awaiting further instructions from Louis.

“Okay Harry, because that was so wonderful I am going to let you come, but only on my terms. Get on the bed and start touching yourself while looking directly in my eyes. I’m not going to touch you, but I don’t want you to take your eyes off me and I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

Harry obediently jumped on the bed, more than happy to oblige. He started touching himself straight away, not breaking eye contact with Louis who sat next to him, watching intently.

Harry came in an embarrassingly short period of time, shouting out Louis’ name as he did. Louis smirked down at his boyfriend, covered in cum and utterly exhausted.

“Hazza what am I going to do with you?” Louis said, affectionately playing with his curls. “You really know how to push my buttons but I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

Harry smiled meekly up at his boyfriend. “So you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Louis lay down next to Harry and pulled him close. “No Hazza, I’m not mad anymore. I know you only gave him your number because you’re a dirty slut that loves getting punished.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He wasn’t going to argue that he loved flirting with other guys in order to get a rise out of Louis.

”Just don’t do it again, okay Haz?” 

"I won’t, I promise." Harry lied and snuggled into Louis' side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://1derfulsmut.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
